


Godparent Hagrid

by pallidvixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, HP Next Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: Just some drabble and thoughts I had about Godparent Hagrid.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Godparent Hagrid

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been difficult right now to say the least and I don't know about you but I'm in desperate need of fluff. So this is my little contribution to hopefully make someone's day a bit brighter. This is completely unbeta'd so please forgive any typos.

Imagine Hagrid being a godparent to all of the golden trio’s children. 

Hagrid gently cradling James Sirius in his massive arms and cooing at him, his eyes full of tears as he remembers holding baby Harry the same way under far less joyous circumstances.

Imagine all the little bebes crawling all over Hagrid and playing hide and seek in his massive beard.

Imagine Hagrid teaching all the wee ones about magical creatures and reading to them out of Newt Scamander’s _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. 

Imagine Professor Hagrid watching out for all the next gen kids as they attend Hogwarts.

Imagine Hagrid listening patiently as Albus tells him that he thinks he might be in love with Scorpius. And Hagrid saying, “Of course yeh are, laddie! I can see he loves you too.”

Imagine Hagrid giving a shovel talk to sweet cinnamon roll Scorpius, once he and Albus become official in third year:

> _“Now, Scorpius, what are your intentions with our Albus?”_
> 
> _Scorpius sitting in Hagrid’s hut with a giant mug of terrible tea in his hands, much too polite to refuse a cup, and staring back at the half-giant with wide eyes, “I love him, Professor Hagrid.”_
> 
> _Hagrid looking at him intently for a moment before nodding, “Well, all right then.”_

Hagrid regaling the next gen kids with stories of their parents’ wild days at Hogwarts.

“And then there was this one time that your Aunt Hermione brewed a polyjuice potion in the girls toilets.”

“The _girls_ toilets?!”

“Yes, I know, back then toilets were gendered!”

All the kids look shocked.

“To be fair, no one wanted to use that loo because it was haunted by Moaning Myrtle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [Pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as well, come say hi!


End file.
